


humbugs wish

by Agonyangel



Category: Deathwish - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agonyangel/pseuds/Agonyangel
Summary: Cursed gerard and lisa and joy. Wholesome
Kudos: 5





	humbugs wish

"Be good or else i'll steal your toes!!"

Joy sighed as she hung up the facetime with Lisa. she knew that it was hard to get student visas overseas, but she couldn't help but hold her breath. She and Lisa had been planning going to svu together for years. before either of them were accepted, and before Deathwish put them on the map for comic fans everywhere.  
finishing her packing for university was almost as hard. whittling down the clothes was easy, but the comics, art supplies and memorabilia was a different story. every thing she picked up had a fond memory of writing with Lisa, scary movie nights with lisa, reworking bad MCR songs, with Lisa. Cursed Gerard was definitely coming with her.  
"Cursed Gerard, I wish Lisa was here for this. SVU was supposed to be both of us."  
A week later he watched silently from the dashboard as she packed the car, carefully maneuvering the last bits into the trunk.  
Joy hugged her family goodbye and started the car, the beginning strains of The Black Parade album filtering through as she left her home in favor of potential, learning, and probably an awful roommate. 

The trip to the school wasn't long, but New York traffic never makes things easy. By the time Joy got there, she was ready to dump her stuff and fall asleep on the bare mattress. She didn't get that far.  
" If you didn't bring Cursed Gerard, I'm going to steal your toes!"  
There was Lisa, choppy bob, oversized band tee, and a giant grin on her face as she sat cross legged on one of the beds. "My student visa got accepted about a week ago, but i thought it would be more fun to suprise you."  
Joy truly could not have lived up to her name more as she embraced her best friend in the entire world in a bonebreaking hug.  
"thank you so much Cursed Gerard;" she silently whispered. And in the dim flourescent light of the small dorm, it seemed, almost, that he winked at her.


End file.
